Nine Lives
by BlackFox12
Summary: Gabriel accidentally turns a cat into a human. Contains spanking. Fair warning


**Nine Lives**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Supernatural and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Gabriel accidentally turns a cat into a human. Contains spanking

**Warning(s):** Spanking; some mentions of violence; spoilers up to and including the season five episode Hammer of the Gods; an original character

**Prompt:** Cat (Jet's twenty-five prompts challenge)

**Author's Note:** And this was hard and complicated to write… Next one is going to be nice and easy

* * *

><p>Gabriel stood in the middle of a clearing, flexing the fingers of his vessel. This was the first time he'd come to Earth in the body of a human, rather than coming down as bright light and high-pitched sound that would blind or deafen any human that heard it.<p>

Michael's words - his warning to Gabriel about staying away from their Father's creation - played through Gabriel's mind. He shook his head to get rid of Michael's voice. How was he supposed to develop control if he wasn't allowed to practice?

Then again, Lucifer had told Gabriel he would make sure Michael was kept busy enough that he wouldn't realise his youngest brother was missing.

Gabriel should probably have been worried. Lucifer barely tolerated humans - and as for loving them? Well, Gabriel could see that Lucifer was close to outright disobedience and rebellion. That was another reason for him being here, so far away from the constant fighting between his brothers.

No. Gabriel wasn't going to think about that. He wasn't going to dwell on anything apart from practising his new skills.

The first thing Gabriel tried was creating a double of his vessel. Actually, that was the easiest thing for him to do. Gabriel eyed the double critically, making sure it was an exact replica.

Now came the hard part. Gabriel still hadn't figured out how to make his double do anything but copy what _he_ did. Gabriel extended his right hand; the double held out its left. It was as if Gabriel were looking in a mirror.

Gabriel was going to have _something_ to show for his time on Earth, even if it was just that he could move his double separately to himself.

"Is this the best you've managed to do, brother?"

Gabriel turned round at the voice. The owner looked human, but Gabriel knew better. Underneath the human's skin, he could sense his brother. "I thought you didn't like taking human vessels."

Lucifer's lower lip curled in disgust. "I don't - but it's the only way I can talk to you down here." He moved closer to Gabriel, who could see a strange mark on the vessel's forehead. "Michael's busy. Some of our younger brothers and sisters are having… difficulties."

"What did you do?" Gabriel shook his head. "Never mind. I don't want to know." Then he could truthfully deny all knowledge of it if Michael asked.

Lucifer stepped forward, looking at Gabriel's double. "Is this the best you can do?" he asked again.

Gabriel bristled slightly, even though he'd been thinking something similar only moments before. Then again, he looked up to Lucifer in a way he didn't look up to his other two brothers, even Michael. He felt almost desperate for Lucifer's approval, even though he didn't like admitting it even to himself.

Lucifer looked at Gabriel. "Don't worry, brother. Now that I'm here, I can show you what you've missed."

"What about Michael?" Lucifer _had_ said that Michael was busy, but Gabriel was still concerned.

"Don't worry about him. You need to work on your control," Lucifer added. "Try creating a blast of energy that just comes from you. Concentrate more on keeping your double still, rather than trying to do two things at the same time. You always try to over-complicate things, Gabriel."

"What if I hit someone?" Gabriel asked before he could help himself.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Do you really care about that?" When Gabriel just looked at him, he sighed. "It's a forest. Humans generally don't come here. Stop wasting time arguing and start practising."

Gabriel bit back a sharp retort and looked at his double with narrowed eyes, struggling to see it as something other than a mere extension of himself. He couldn't pretend to entirely understand what Lucifer meant, but these kinds of tricks had always come easier to his brother.

Maybe it would be easier to look away from his double. With that thought in mind, Gabriel turned his back on his replica, letting his thoughts drift away from attempting to control anything other than himself. He lifted the right hand of his vessel, index finger pointed at a tree some metres away. He calmed his thoughts and centred himself, before sending out a blast of energy at the tree.

Just as the energy would have hit the trunk, a wildcat passed in front of the tree. Startled, Gabriel pulled his hand back - but he couldn't pull the energy away in time. It hit the wildcat at full force before simply dissipating.

For a short while, the light was so intense that even Gabriel couldn't pierce through it. He thought that perhaps he had accidentally destroyed the wildcat and felt guilty for killing an innocent creature. The light then cleared - and he spotted a woman lying on the ground, naked, with long hair striped grey and black in the same way the wildcat's fur had been.

Lucifer began laughing and Gabriel quickly turned to his brother, eyes wide. "What do I do?" he demanded.

"You turned her into a human, Gabriel," Lucifer said, his vessel's eyes bright with mischief. "I thought you were just aiming to hit that tree, not turn it into a human!"

Gabriel took a split second to imagine how much trouble he'd be in if his blast _had_ hit the tree and turned it human. This was going to be hard enough to explain… or even manage to put right. "How do I put her back to normal?" He stared at Lucifer, keeping his gaze firmly turned away from the naked cat-woman lying on the ground.

Lucifer lifted his hands and backed away, shaking his head. "Oh, no. This is your fault, little brother. I'm not getting you out of this. I've done enough already." Without giving Gabriel a chance to respond, Lucifer simply disappeared from view - vessel and all.

Gabriel bit his lip against the urge to curse after his brother. Slowly - reluctantly - he turned his gaze towards the woman, knowing that he couldn't just disappear and leave her alone to fend for herself.

She lay face-down in the grass, hair spread out all around her face. Gabriel hadn't seen many humans - and certainly not many human females - but even to his eyes, she looked tiny; thin, as if she hadn't eaten enough. Her skin was pale. Apart from her hair, there was nothing to indicate that she was anything other than human. Gabriel could simply leave her here. He was sure she'd be found by humans who would take care of her.

But instead of simply leaving his vessel's body, Gabriel found his steps taking him towards the woman. He crouched down next to her limp body and reached a hand out, but then stopped when he would have touched her head. She was lying so still, it was possible she was dead. If she were, that would mean Gabriel didn't have to worry about her.

Sighing quietly, Gabriel stretched his hand further towards her. Right when his fingers would have touched her hair, however, the woman jerked upright and back, scrambling back against the tree and hissing warningly at Gabriel.

Gabriel slowly pulled his hand back. "Can you understand me?" he asked her, wishing he knew exactly what it was he'd done.

The woman shrank back even further, continuing to hiss at him, hands extended in front of her as if they were claws. Her eyes were green and shaped like a cat's - but apart from that and her hair, she looked human. Of course, Gabriel wasn't an expert on humans - but somehow, he didn't think they were supposed to hiss and look like they were ready to try and scratch.

Gabriel heard the sound of rustling wings behind him and turned his head quickly. There was another angel in a human vessel standing there and he stood up, knowing instantly who it was. "Michael…"

Michael gave Gabriel a look that was part frustration and part resignation. "Gabriel, how many times have we talked about this?"

"I just wanted to practise," Gabriel protested. "I wasn't trying to…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the look in Michael's eyes and he sighed. "I just wanted to practise," he said again.

"And what did I tell you?" Michael looked past Gabriel at the woman and then turned his attention back to his brother. "Please tell me that is not a cat you've somehow managed to change into a human."

"It's not a cat I changed into a human."

"You're lying."

"You _told_ me to lie," Gabriel replied.

"No, I…" Michael sighed and looked towards the woman, then back at Gabriel. "When we're finished here, you will have to find her a human household to take her in. She is your responsibility."

Gabriel frowned at the word responsibility. He didn't like having to be responsible for anything - he just wanted to enjoy what he was doing. He was, however, more concerned with what Michael had just said. "What do you mean, when we're finished here?"

Michael waved one hand and Gabriel felt a prickle of energy move over his skin. "I've shielded us from anyone else's view, since I believe this is best dealt with in private." He stepped over to Gabriel and took hold of his wrist. "I've seen the humans use a form of punishment which seems to be _very_ effective."

Gabriel stiffened slightly and looked down at his brother's hand. "You don't need to punish me! I know what I did wrong." He had the feeling he knew exactly what Michael was referring to - and it wasn't something he ever wanted to experience.

"You deliberately disobeyed my express orders and succeeded in changing the form of an animal." Michael looked around and then led Gabriel over to a large rock, taking a seat on it before drawing Gabriel over to stand in front of him. "I believe you have more than earned this punishment." He used his free hand to pull down Gabriel's breeches, tugging him across his knees once the lower half of Gabriel's body was bare.

Gabriel flinched, finding himself over his older brother's knees. At least they were doing this more or less privately, but it didn't stop him from feeling awkward and more than a little nervous.

"I hope you will learn from this, Gabriel. We do not need to draw attention to ourselves from the humans." Michael rested his hand on Gabriel's naked backside.

"But I wasn't doing anything where humans could see me."

"You still used your powers! You've altered an animal - and you know how actions can have consequences. You will be lucky if she is able to blend in with the humans and does not get executed for being a witch."

Gabriel opened his mouth, but before he could speak, he heard a sharp slap and felt a jolt of pain in his vessel's backside. A grunt of pain escaped his lips and he gripped Michael's trouser leg as his brother continued to assault his bottom.

It felt like Gabriel's backside was on fire and he couldn't stop himself from squirming over his brother's lap. This was something he'd never experienced before and he didn't like it one bit.

Michael slowed the swats a little, but since Gabriel's flesh was already hot and stinging, it didn't make much of a difference to him. "Why is it important to follow my orders, brother?" The eldest arch angel's voice was stern - more so than Gabriel had ever heard before.

"Because you're a mean, bossy brother," Gabriel muttered before he could stop himself.

Michael chuckled softly at that, even though Gabriel hadn't meant it to be amusing. "You need someone to take control, Gabriel - otherwise all you'll do is harm yourself and others." He paused his swats briefly and then started in again with the harder swats, this time landing them to Gabriel's sit spots and the tops of his thighs.

Gabriel couldn't help it. He squirmed and writhed over Michael's lap, the first of hot tears springing to his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

Finally - after what seemed like an eternity - Michael's hand slowed and then stopped, resting lightly on Gabriel's lower back. Gabriel's sobs began to die down to soft sniffles as his brother rubbed slow, soothing circles on his skin. Then, once Gabriel's tears had stopped entirely, Michael lifted him in his arms and held him close for a few moments before setting him on the ground and pulling his trousers up over his sore bottom.

Gabriel winced and rubbed at his backside. "That hurt…"

"It was supposed to. You're too young to fully understand the consequences of your actions." Michael stood, lifting a hand to make a gesture. "I've lowered the shield now. Go and take care of her." He nodded towards the woman, who hadn't even stirred.

The pain was quickly fading, but the humiliation of being spanked by his brother was still at the forefront of Gabriel's mind. He didn't want to talk about it, though, and slowly walked back over to the woman, crouching down in front of her once more. "Can you understand me?" he asked. When there was no response from her, he reached out and touched two fingers to the side of her head.

"Be careful," Michael warned, stepping over to Gabriel. "The mind is a very complex thing. Do not go inside unless you are certain of what you are doing."

"I'm not going in too deeply." It would be too complicated - and take far too long - to teach the woman how to speak; but Gabriel could at least ensure she understood his words. He closed his eyes and reached into her mind, touching her with the faintest of Enochian before withdrawing.

Gabriel opened his eyes again and looked into the woman's. "You don't need to fear," he said to her. "I will find a family to take care of you. You'll be safe." He stood and offered his hand to her.

The woman stared at his hand in confusion for several moments and then slowly reached up to lace her fingers through his. Gabriel tugged her gently upwards and onto her feet, making sure he supported her when she seemed about to fall. All he had to do now was find a family to take her in - one that wasn't too near to a big city or town - and modify their memories so that they would believe she was a part of the family.

* * *

><p>Lucifer had been cast out.<p>

Perhaps Gabriel should have expected it, but he wasn't sure _any_ of them could have done that. Michael had been furious - and even now, he moved through heaven in such a temper that none dared to approach him. The loss of Lucifer had hit all of them hard - and now, there were wars and fighting; between angels and humans Lucifer had twisted into becoming his creatures; creatures that had been named demons.

Gabriel was growing tired of the fighting; tired of seeing heaven torn apart by the actions of his brothers. The worst part was that their Father had left - and none of them knew where he had gone. Gabriel imagined that, much like him, he was tired of the fighting.

Gabriel had decided to leave heaven as well. He couldn't watch his brothers fighting any longer, pulling the younger angels into their battle. The struggle threatened to rip apart heaven.

Unnoticed by either Michael or Raphael, Gabriel had managed to slip away. Now, he watched his chosen vessel. The man was a simple shepherd, but his bloodline was pure enough to hold Gabriel's form for as long as he wished.

Gabriel didn't hesitate for long before he descended from heaven as bright white light. The shepherd looked up at him without fear - and when Gabriel asked the question, he received the necessary yes without any hesitation. He fell into the vessel with a sense of regret and the knowledge that he would miss his family.

* * *

><p>As Gabriel moved through the marketplace, he didn't really pay much attention to the humans walking around him. He might have chosen to leave heaven, but all he'd currently seen of humans was that they were frail, imperfect creatures. He had no intention of paying any more attention to them than a human would to a fly.<p>

Gabriel could sense something strange at the very edge of his mind and he paused, glancing around. The feeling was a slightly familiar one, but it was quickly gone - and Gabriel wasn't sure if he'd sensed anything at all.

A woman brushed past Gabriel and he paused as her long hair swept over the bare skin of his arm. It wasn't the physical contact that disturbed him; more the grey and black striped colour of her hair. Before he could stop himself, his hand snaked out to grab the woman's wrist, pulling her close to him so that he could look into her eyes.

The woman hissed and lifted her free hand, hooking the fingers into claw-like shapes.

"Hey… No need to get physical. Remember me? I was the one who turned you human," Gabriel said before he could help himself. He winced, knowing how she'd probably react to that. "Nothing personal. It was an accident."

The woman slowly lowered her hand and then glanced towards Gabriel's hand that was still around her wrist.

"Sorry." Gabriel let go of her wrist, even as he struggled to figure out how she was still alive and didn't look any older than when they'd first met. Humans lives were fairly finite compared to angels - and the lives of cats even more so. Had he managed to do something else to her? "Can you talk?" he asked her. How long had it been? Gabriel tried to remember, but angels didn't measure time in the same way humans did.

"When I have something to say." The woman spoke quietly, her voice tinged with a faintly musical lilt to it.

"Do you have a name?"

"The humans called me Alys." From the way the woman said it, though, she didn't seem to like the name very much.

"What name would you give yourself?" Gabriel asked.

Alys shrugged. "I don't need to choose a name for myself." She looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just visiting," Gabriel answered, the lie tripping easily off his tongue. "Do you live in the city?"

The woman shook her head. "The humans you passed me onto left the cottage to me when they died. I was coming here to barter for food." She held up a covered basket. "I was going to leave when you stopped me." She paused, cocking her head to one side and studying him. "Would you like to come to the house with me? It is only me there now."

Gabriel thought about that for a few moments and then finally nodded. There was no reason not to visit with the only human - or nearly-human creature - he'd really met; and at least she seemed more civil than the very first time they'd met. "Let's go," he said to her.

* * *

><p>"Do you eat?" Alys looked up at Gabriel from where she knelt by the fire, cooking fish on a long stick over it.<p>

"I don't _need_ to eat…" But Gabriel had often seen humans eating - and a part of him had wondered what it would be like. He crouched down next to Alys by the fire. "But I can try it." He turned his attention to the fire, watching the flickering flames. "I thought cats tended to eat raw fish."

"The humans treat me strangely enough because of how I look," Alys answered. "I have learned to modify my behaviour so as to fit in better with the humans." She looked at him. "I haven't had a choice."

"If I knew of a way to change you back, I would…" Gabriel began apologetically.

"I believe it's too late for that now. I have seen far too much while I have been like this." As the fish had apparently finished cooking, Alys reached out and removed the stick from the fire. She snapped it in half and offered one of the halves to Gabriel.

Gabriel took the stick, but didn't immediately start eating. Instead, he watched Alys as she raised her half of the stick to her lips and started biting chunks off the fish. It was only when she'd taken a few bites that he decided to start eating as well - and he was struck by how it tasted. He chewed and swallowed, then stared at the remaining pieces of fish. After a few moments of cautious hesitation, he continued eating.

"Is it good?" Alys asked, her lips curving in the barest of smiles.

"It isn't bad," Gabriel admitted. Once he'd finished eating, he watched Alys to see what she'd do. When she dropped her stick into the fire, he did the same and then stood up.

Alys looked up at him. "Are you leaving?"

Gabriel hesitated and then crouched down next to her again. "I should keep moving…" But he'd been moving for a long time - and it seemed the war had reached a temporary standstill. Although none of the other angels had found Gabriel, he'd heard that Lucifer had been trapped in a cage inside a dimension where evil souls went - hell, a place where souls were separated entirely from God.

Not that that was any different to how reality was right now.

"You don't have to keep moving," Alys said. "You could…" She hesitated. "If you wanted, you could stay for a while."

"You'd like me to stay?"

Alys abruptly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Gabriel's. Surprised, he didn't respond at first - but then he slowly slid his arms around her and pulled her close, slipping one hand through her hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Alys asked softly.

"I suppose it does." Gabriel pulled back slowly. "I can't stay for long," he warned. "I have to keep travelling."

"I don't mind. This isn't going to be anything other than some fun. I don't want marriage or anything like that." Alys put her hands on the ground either side of Gabriel and leaned in closer to him, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"Fun sounds good." Gabriel looked towards the hut and then at Alys. He felt his own lips curve into a smile. "Actually, fun sounds great." He stood up again, this time taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "You should show me more about pretending to be human." For now, acting like he was human was enough.

* * *

><p>Later, Gabriel stretched out next to Alys on the sleeping mat, one arm flung over her body. This was the first time he'd ever experienced what humans referred to as sex and, he had to say, it was a fairly good experience. Alys was vibrating next to him - and it took him a few moments to realise what she was doing. "You're purring?"<p>

"Sorry - I can't stop everything from my time as a cat." Alys propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. "I didn't only go into that town to buy food," she admitted. "I also went there because there's been something hunting the people in that town?"

"What?"

"A Trickster."

Gabriel frowned at that. "What?" He had heard of Tricksters before, but never actually met one - although he knew how one could be killed. He looked seriously at Alys. "You're not intending to try and kill it, are you?"

"You can kill a Trickster with a wooden stake through the heart. I've had years to learn how to fight in this body."

"Tricksters are demigods and far too dangerous for a mortal to fight - even a mortal who used to be a cat." As Gabriel spoke, a plan was beginning to form inside his mind. "Don't try to fight the Trickster. If you do, you won't like the consequences."

Alys frowned. "What consequences?"

"You'll see." Gabriel pulled her closer to him. "Cats need lots of sleep, don't they? Sounds like you might need to take a nap."

"And angels don't need to sleep, do they?"

Gabriel turned his gaze to look up at the ceiling. He took his time answering. "I'm not an angel. Not anymore. And we'll see if I can sleep or not." His arm tightened around Alys and he closed his eyes. Maybe this wasn't something he could hold onto - but for now, he was content to spend this time with her.

* * *

><p>When Gabriel opened his eyes again, he noticed two things. First of all, that it was dark. The second thing was that Alys' slight, comforting weight was gone. As Gabriel lay there, he extended his senses - and frowned when he couldn't find any sign of her in or around the hut. He immediately pushed himself up, realising it was possible that Alys had chosen to go after the Trickster anyway.<p>

Gabriel didn't bother to waste time leaving and searching the town area for her. This way might alert his brothers to his whereabouts, but he knew how dangerous Tricksters could be. He simply got a lock on where Alys was and teleported himself there.

* * *

><p>Gabriel found himself in the middle of the town centre. It was dark and appeared to be deserted, but since this was where he'd felt Alys' presence from, he realised that it must only appear deserted. He closed his eyes and, when he opened them again, he could see through the illusion - although he kept himself cloaked, seeing the Trickster standing with Alys, who was staring at a small humming bird with all the intense concentration of a cat.<p>

It looked like this was something that hadn't changed about Alys.

Still keeping himself cloaked from their view, Gabriel moved closer to the Trickster. Alys had been right that Tricksters were vulnerable to a wooden stake through the heart, but Gabriel still had his angel sword - a far better weapon, since it could kill anything; even another angel.

Gabriel came right up behind the Trickster with his sword drawn. At the last moment, the Trickster must have sensed its impending death, because it half-turned. Before it could get all the way round, Gabriel stabbed the creature swiftly through the heart.

Only dimly aware of the humming bird disappearing, Gabriel closed his eyes as the rush of power from the Trickster flooded into him, combining with his own. At least with the powers of the Trickster, he could hide himself from his brothers. They would never think of searching for a Trickster-angel.

The thought of never seeing them again affected Gabriel more than he'd realised, but he knew he couldn't go back to the constant fighting. As he accepted the powers into his being, he opened his eyes and directed a stern look at Alys, who had the good grace to look chagrined. He slowly stepped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I thought I told you not to go after the Trickster."

"Nothing happened."

"If I hadn't come, I'm sure _something_ would have happened." Gabriel stood quietly for a few moments and then shook his head. "I'd suggest we go back to the hut, but I want to do this now." He also had to admit that he was eager to try out the new powers. He slid his hand down Alys' shoulder to her wrist and then snapped the fingers of his other hand, creating an illusion around them that would make what they were doing invisible to anyone who might be outside late at night.

Alys looked around, her eyes widening a little. "You… took his powers?"

Gabriel nodded. "I told you - I'm not an angel anymore. I'm a Trickster." He smirked. "_The_ Trickster, actually. I'm going by Loki now." He looked around and then started pulling Alys over to a bench. He seated himself and pulled Alys forward to stand in front of him, slightly amused that he seemed to be repeating what his brother had done to him when Gabriel had first changed Alys.

Alys' hands went to Gabriel's shoulders, holding on for support. "Don't…" she started. "Cats can't cry. This hasn't changed."

"This isn't about making you cry. It's about punishment and showing you why doing something like this is wrong." Gabriel pulled her gently across his knees and then folded her skirt up and over her back. "You can't put yourself in danger. You may have developed skills, but you don't have powers." He lifted his hand and brought it down hard onto her bare bottom.

Alys jerked, but didn't make a sound.

Gabriel didn't even hesitate and continued to bring his hand down hard. He was careful not to use his full strength, but still made sure the swats were felt. While he was spanking her, it started to occur to him just why Michael had spanked him before - for the same reason; to protect someone they cared about.

"I've been responsible for you, even if I haven't done a very good job of it," Gabriel said. "That's going to change now. Whatever I did to you affected you more than I could ever have imagined. Looks like it's my responsibility now to make sure you don't do anything stupid that'll get you killed." He tipped her over his lap slightly, exposing the tender creases where buttocks met thighs, and landed a few swats there.

Gabriel paused when he heard a sound that seemed suspiciously like a sob. He rested his hand on Alys' back and then slowly lifted her up into his arms, pushing her head down to rest on his shoulder. "Don't do it again," he said quietly.

Alys made a slight nod against his shoulder and Gabriel stroked her hair gently, feeling how much like fur it was. He replaced her skirts and just cradled her close. "Are you ready to go back to the hut now?"

Before Alys could answer, she was overtaken by a fit of coughing. Gabriel frowned and rubbed her back gently. When she finished, he pushed her back a little, narrowing his eyes as he saw a faint trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. He carefully wiped it away. "You're coughing up blood?"

Alys nodded. "Been… for a while," she whispered. "It's not anything to worry about."

Frowning, Gabriel placed his hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes and slipped inside Alys. The next moment, he pulled back out, staring at her. "Your body is dying," he said quietly. "I can feel it fading around you." He gently stroked her hair. "I have to put you back…"

"But… you can't…" Alys said weakly.

Gabriel kissed her gently, tasting the copper of blood on her lips. "I told you I'd look after you - but I can't do that now. I know how to put you back into your normal form." He looked deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"But…"

Knowing that it would be harder the longer he left it, Gabriel touched two fingers to her forehead. The next moment, he held a gray-and-black striped cat in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

The writer stared at his computer screen, reading the words he'd typed. There it was - in large black and white. Actually, in twelve Arial font, but who was quibbling over details?

_The arch angel Gabriel lay dead on the floor, the faint outline of his wings showing around him, having given his life for the humans he'd grown to care about._

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This had never been what he'd wanted - the world being torn apart by battle between the angels. He'd come to Earth in the hopes that the angels would choose to stop the fighting themselves and would come to realise what two humans had had no problems working out - that family was and always would be the most important thing.

But now one of the arch angels lay dead, while Michael and Lucifer were heading for a straight-on battle. Creation was going to tear itself apart - but if Chuck stepped in, what good would that do? Where would the free will be? He could just imagine how Dean would react to Chuck shedding the constraints of his mortal form and putting a stop to the fighting.

A soft meow drew Chuck's attention to the gray-and-black cat who was sitting next to his computer. He'd never been that fond of cats, but when she'd showed up on his doorstep two weeks ago, he'd chosen to take her in. After all, even though Alys had returned to her natural form, she still carried with her the effects of her meeting with Gabriel; not to mention the apparent immortality he'd passed on to her.

"I know what you want." Chuck looked into the cat's eyes and then turned his attention to the computer screen. The merest gesture and the words disappeared, instead showing the view of Gabriel lying on the floor in the hotel. He then looked at the cat. "But if I'm changing his story, you understand the world still might end. You might not have much time with him."

Alys looked at the screen and then at Chuck. Even though she couldn't speak like this, Chuck knew full well what she was thinking. He touched the cat's head and then the computer screen. The next moment, Alys had disappeared from the desk and reappeared in the hotel next to Gabriel, as a human, even as the youngest arch angel began to stir.

Chuck watched the screen for a few moments as Gabriel and Alys embraced and then slowly wiped the screen clear, returning to the file he still had open. There was still work to be done.

He was an Author, after all.

**The End**


End file.
